


Journalist in shining french

by LeaahMiam



Series: Special forces [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: A group of French soldiers enter the mess loudly. They are talking about other teams from the base.





	Journalist in shining french

**Author's Note:**

> OQ Prompt Party 2019 - 13. Regina overhears someone talking about Robin in a language he doesn’t know and she defends him.

Will is waiting for the team in the mess hall when she arrives. She takes her food and joins him. They have grown accustomed to each other over the months and she would even say that she likes him. He is funny and charming on base, focused and quick on missions. She counts herself lucky to have bonded with the team in charge of her protection here. When she went to Somalia, she had been an outcast and a burden to the team. They had left her aside while she did her job. Barely spoking to her on rides from base to the villages she covered. Here, she felt as part of the team, or at least, a friend.

Tuck, John and Mulan joined them, quickly followed by Alan and Robin. 

Regina looks at Robin across the table. This man is a mystery to her. For a journalist, she is clueless about the team leader. He is polite and caring. He is quite good looking too. But unlike the rest of the team, he has not shared anything with her. 

They eat and talk and laugh. 

A group of French soldiers enter the mess loudly. They are talking about other teams from the base. They don’t think anyone understands them here so they let themselves go at it. Regina listens but doesn’t say anything. She’s fluent in French, has been since college. She never got to practice it much, except when she spent a semester in Britany, on the French West coast.

At some point, the soldiers get to talking about Robin’s team and it is not in kind words. They keep saying that he is way over his head and that he went from being one of the best snipers to being a babysitter. They mention a child and say that once you get one, no one wants to put you in cross fire, especially when the kid already lost his mom.

Regina shivers. She glances at Robin who is totally unaware of the conversation the soldiers are having. Then, she sees Mulan’s eyes darken and her jaw tighten. Regina turns on the spot and faces the men.

« Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites. Vous n’êtes pas les seuls à parler français. » They look at her in shock. « Et ne critiquez pas un homme que vous ne connaissez pas. Il faut certainement plus que vous tous réunis. Lui est brave et décent. A méditer messieurs. »

She turns back to her table. Mulan smiles and nods. But the rest of the group looks at her in disbelief. They have no idea what she said but it sounded threatening.

“What?” She shrugs. “They were being dicks to you guys. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Robin lifts his glass and says: “Cheers to that!”

Later that day, when she is responding to email in her office-tent, Robin comes to see her.

“So? What was that about at lunch?” He asks.

“Oh you know… Jackasses being jackasses.”

“Yeah, but why did you jump at them?”

“Parents have to stick together.” She says.

He studies her face an instant. 

“You have a boy.” She continues.

“Roland. He’s four.” 

“Lovely name.” She smiles. “So, is he in the dinosaurs phase yet?”

Robin smiles and takes a seat. They don’t see the sun come down that day.

**Author's Note:**

> translation of the french stuff:  
> « Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites. Vous n’êtes pas les seuls à parler français. » You should be careful to what you're saying. You aren't the only ones who can speak french.  
> « Et ne critiquez pas un homme que vous ne connaissez pas. Il faut certainement plus que vous tous réunis. Lui est brave et décent. A méditer messieurs. »  
> And don't critize a man you know nothing about. He is worth more than all of you together. He is brave and decent. Think about it sirs.


End file.
